Genome sequences for Neisseria meningitidis (meningococcus) serogroups A [1] and B [2,3] have been reported. The serogroup B sequence has been studied to identify vaccine antigens [e.g. refs. 4 to 9] and candidate antigens have been manipulated to improve heterologous expression [refs. 10 to 12].
Antigens generally require the co-administration of adjuvants in order to enhance their immunogenicity in vaccines [13]. Freund's adjuvant has been used for serogroup B meningococcus [9], and the licensed vaccine Menjugate™ against serogroup C uses aluminium hydroxide [14]. Enhancement of the bactericidal activity of Neisseria antigens has also been reported by using oligonucleotide adjuvants containing CpG motifs [15].
It is an object of the invention to provide further and improved adjuvants for Neisserial antigens.